Gorzka czekolada
by kamyczus
Summary: Są walentynki - Gokudera chce podarować komuś czekoladki.


Ranek. Znów się budzisz, a pokój pusty. Tylko ty i cztery gołe ściany. Przecierasz oczy – wiesz, że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobisz, nic się nie zmieni. Szukasz sensu by znowu wyjść na ulicę i iść do szkoły. Oczywiście nie znajdujesz żadnego prócz jednego - Jego. Zrywasz się z łóżka i ubierasz w pośpiechu, jedynie po to by zdążyć zanim On wyjdzie z domu. Zdążasz. Zdyszany witasz go pełnym radości okrzykiem. Uśmiecha się do ciebie. Uwielbiasz ten uśmiech, uwielbiasz te śmiejące się oczy. Jedyne czego nie chciałbyś stracić w swoim życiu. Tak, bądź egoistą i trwaj przy Nim. Odprowadzasz Go do klasy, do Jego ławki i sam z niechęcią zajmujesz własne miejsce. Obserwujesz z nutką zazdrości jak tęsknie spogląda w kierunku przeciwnym niż twój. Obserwujesz jak pięknie uśmiecha się do niej. Nic na to nie poradzisz – doskonale o tym wiesz. Musi ci wystarczyć bycie obok, musi ci wystarczyć ochranianie.  
Na przerwie z twojej szafki wysypują się małe paczuszki, a ty pełen dziwnej złości wyrzucasz czekoladowe serduszka raniąc przy tym dziewczyny, które włożyły swe uczucia w ich zrobienie. Inni chłopcy mają ochotę dołożyć ci za to, ale ciebie to zupełnie nie obchodzi. Ile byś dał, by nie być tak popularnym wśród płci przeciwnej, by to tamci idioci dostali te słodkości. Los nigdy nie daje tego czego potrzebujemy. Niewinnie, przypadkowo niemal podchodzisz do Jego szafki i ze zwinnością włamywacza łamiesz szyfr, by położyć w środku malutki pakuneczek. Rozpływasz się w powietrzu - nigdy cię tam nie było. Chowasz się za załomem więziennego muru, bo tylko tak można określić te pozbawione pozytywnych odczuć ściany szkolnego korytarza. To miejsce więzi twoją duszę, choć nie przyznałbyś się do tego.  
Wreszcie znajduje twoje pudełeczko. Szczęście wręcz tryska z Jego twarzy. Szuka wzrokiem, kto mógł mu zostawić te śliczne, czekoladowe serduszka. Nie znajduje. Nadgryza i brudzi sobie usta smakołykiem. Jest taki słodki. Chciałbyś Go spróbować. Ale…  
Ona przechodzi obok. Uśmiecha się do niej, ona do niego. Już wie od kogo dostał czekoladki. Myśli, że wie. Dziękuje jej swą radością, a tobie pozostaje cicha zgoda. Przyzwyczaiłeś się już chyba. Kiwasz do siebie głową jakby chcąc się tym gestem pocieszyć. To naturalne, normalne. Ignorujesz ból gdzieś w okolicy klatki piersiowej, i odchodzisz. Zostawiasz ten surowy budynek. Nie zostajesz na ostatnie lekcje, nie przeżył byś tego, na pewno nie dziś. Park pełen zakochanych – tak, dobij się masochisto.  
Całująca się para na ławce. Nie kłam, że nie chciałbyś tego. Po prostu źle wybrałeś… Po prostu nie było ci pisane. Wracasz do domu. Przynajmniej Mu smakowało, myślisz siadając przy fortepianie – jedynej rzeczy, jaka prócz łóżka znajduje się w twoim mieszkaniu.  
Grasz. Nienawidzisz grać. Kochasz grać.  
Ogarnia cię szaleństwo, takie samo jak wtedy, gdy straciłeś matkę. Znienawidziłeś fortepian. Rozkochałeś się w nim. Masochiści tak już mają. Nie potrafią pogrupować uczuć, nie potrafią ujrzeć różnicy między cierpieniem a rozkoszą. Masz dokładnie tak samo. Przyznaj się – kochasz Go. Kocham. I będziesz cierpiał. Będę. Nie powiesz Mu nigdy, nie wyjawisz swoich uczuć. To by zepsuło waszą przyjaźń, i nie mógłbyś już Go zobaczyć. Nie możesz do tego dopuścić, nie możesz. Twoje palce wędrują po klawiszach tworząc melancholijną melodię. Nie możesz płakać, choć bardzo byś chciał. Łzy oczyszczają, ale przecież prawdziwi mężczyźni nie płaczą. Rozpacz przynosi ulgę, ale ty musisz cierpieć. Nikt ci tego nie zabierze. Nie ma dobrego zakończenia. Nie wszystko jest jak w bajce.  
Urywasz. Dźwięk nagle zamarł rozbrzmiewając echem w przestrzeni. Wyjmujesz z kieszeni papierosy, i zapalasz. Nie otwieraj okna, stwórz zaduch, stwórz nastrój ogólnej zgryzoty a może sam sobie zaczniesz współczuć. W końcu wiesz, co cię czeka jutro. Znowu wstaniesz by być przy Nim. Będziesz czekał na choćby cień uśmiechu – nawet jeśli nie będzie on przeznaczony dla ciebie. Wyłączasz komórkę, niech nikt nie dzwoni. Choć wątpisz, czy ktokolwiek mógłby.  
Zamykasz się na świat. Nie jadłeś już drugi dzień – jesteś wrakiem, ale nikt tego nie widzi. Dobrze, tak jest w porządku. Zasypiasz na czarnej tafli błyszczącej od refleksów zachodzącego słońca. Nie słyszysz pukania. Co cię obchodzi, że ktoś przyszedł do ciebie? Niedługo walenie w drzwi ucicha zupełnie. A odgłos odchodzących kroków miesza się ze słowami:  
- Gokudera-kun, dziękuje za czekoladki.


End file.
